When we first met
by Skylinessa
Summary: SuiKa fanfiction, when they first met :3


**Once again, this is SuiKa... R & R? I take requests! And no, I do not own Naruro **

The snakeman was sitting in the livingroom, waiting for Kabuto to arrive. He was a bit late, or not even a bit - he was told to come an hour ago. Orochimaru hated waiting.

Finally someone knocked the door and Orochimaru wished that it would be Kabuto, but no... It was that redhead Uzumaki, Karin.

"Oh, hi..." the man started. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't really know.

"Oh, me... I'm here to tell you that Kabuto is not coming..." she mumbled quietly..

"Not coming? Why not?" Orochimaru asked with a weird look on his face. "Is he sick?"

Karin nodded. "At least I think so."

Orochimaru stood up when finished thinking. "Alright", he said then. "You're a medical nin, so even you can do this."

"Do what?" Karin rised her eyebrows.

"You will go and look for a door with a '308' sign in it, okay?" he ordered, then continued. "So, when you find it, go there. Then search for a boy named 'Hozuki Suigetsu', and examine him. You can do some tests with him, if he turns out annoying - as always..." Orochimaru said then.

Karin nodded. "Okay..." she thought and left the room. "What did he mean by annoying?" she asked from herself. She didn't know that she would see that later.

Finally, she found the right door. "Hmm..." she thought. "I think this is right. All or nothing", the redhead mumbled and opened the door.

She found herself from a large room, full of watertanks. It really did creep her out. "This place is weird..." the girl said and searched for that waterboy. "Hey, you... whatever your name was, where are you?!" she shouted.

"Don't yell here, I'm tryin' to sleep, kay?" a voice said.

Karin walked towards the tank she heard the noise coming from. "Sorry to bother you..." Who was it even talking?

The boy formed to look like a human. "Who are you?" he asked from behind the glass.

Karin didn't answer. "Are you that Hozuki-boy?" she asked, because she felt like it was useless for her to answer.

"Yeah", he answered. "Why?"

"You're coming with me", she ordered and turned around, now facing the door again.

"Well, I'd like to come, but..." the boy started and tried to explain why he couldn't come, but the girl stopped him.

"It wasn't a request, it was an order."

"I meant that..." he started again.

"SHUT UP AND COME NOW, HOZUKI!" she yelled.

He sighed. "I... CAN... NOT... COME... BECAUSE... I... AM... TRAPPED... IN... HERE..." he said slowly, so the girl wouldn't stop her.

"..." Karin didn't answer. Then she turned around again. "How am I supposed to get you outta there?" she rised her glasses.

The boy with the snow white hair tried to recall what Kabuto did. "Well... I'm not actually sure..." he said and continued. "But maybe you should do something like... ask from the snakedude?"

"The snakedude?" Karin chuckled.

"Yeah", Suigetsu said. "He never told me his name. Even you didn't", he glanced at the girl.

"Oh, yeah... My name is Karin", she said awkwardly.

"Alright. That's a one nice name, after all", Suigetsu answered and watched Karin's moves.

"Thanks... I think. But yeah... I'm gonna go ask from Orochimaru", she said and left the room.

Suigetsu stared at the door. "What's she goin' to do with me?" he asked from no one.

It felt like infinity for Suigetsu to wait that moment when Karin would be back.

Then all of a sudden she came back. "Hey!" she shouted and showed a key. "This will help you out!"

"A key? Is here a lock or something?" Suigetsu asked halfly from the no one and halfly from Karin.

Karin nodded. "Yes", she said and put the key to the lock. Then she let some water out of the tank. "Are you out?" she asked.

The waterboy formed again. "Yeah", he said.

"EEEEK!" Karin screamed like she had seen a ghost.

"Wh-what?" Suigetsu asked and blushed.

"Where are your clothes, you idiot?!" she shouted, still screaming.

"I... don't have any. I don't need them, at least that's what the snakedude told me", Suigetsu said quietly.

"He didn't give you any clothes?" Karin asked with some caring-Karin-mode on her voice.

"Nope."

"..." Karin didn't answer to that anymore. "Well, shall we get going?" she asked and gave him a towel from the closet which was in front of the door.

Suigetsu took it and used it wisely... "Yeah, whatever", he answered and sighed. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Orochimaru told me to examine you", she said. "It won't take long."

"Examine, huh?" he asked. "Again? Why? I'm tired of that already..." he murmured.

Karin looked behind her when walked. "Again?" she started to think.

"Yeah. He says he wants to know how I transform myself into water", Suigetsu told her.

"It must be hard..."

"No, it's not that..." he smiled a bit. "I just don't want to live as a slave or something. Like... an aquarium fish. You know?"

Karin nodded shyly. "But..." she started. "Why don't you run away?" she asked.

"It's not that easy." He stopped walking and looked very serious. "He could be spying us right now. He does it all the time."

"Well..." Karin started. "Then let's go. We can talk later on, right?"

"Right", Suigetsu said then and followed Karin.

They arrived to a big room. Both of them had been there before, so they knew the place well. Or maybe Karin did better, Suigetsu was always the one to be examined.

Suigetsu sat down on the floor. Then he sighed. "I don't like this place."

"I understand", Karin said and pointed at somekind of bed. "Go there and lay down."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" he started.

"Huh?" Karin didn't realize at first, but then. "N-NOT THAT WAY!"

"Yeah, I get it, I get it...!" he laughed. Then he did what she had just ordered him to do.

"Hmm..." Karin put her finger on his mouth. "This could hurt a bit..." she warned.

"H-hurt?" he asked. "What do you mean by HURT?"

"By hurt I really mean hurt..." Karin sighed. "Now, do NOT transform into a water, please?" she begged.

"Yeah, yeah..." Suigetsu murmured.

Then Karin pulled big scissors from out of nowhere. Next she had a giant sting with some strange liquid inside it.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!" he yelled. "KILL ME?!"

"Almost", the Uzumaki nodded awkwardly and laughed a bit. "Orochimaru's orders."

"Don't touch me with those!" Suigetsu jumped up and ran to another side of the room.

"Hozuki!" Karin yelled. "Get back here!"

"No!"

"Now!" she shouted.

Suigetsu didn't want to go there. He didn't want to be almost dead.

Karin watched when Suigetsu tried to hide somewhere, so she couldn't hurt him. "Please?" she asked. She walked towards Suigetsu's hiding place. "It's not that bad, okay? I have scars too, and..." she started and laughed a bit, the put her hand to Suigetsu's head. "It's not that bad, 'kay?"

Suigetsu really did tremble - and not even a bit. He was pale and his teeth clattered. "I-I'm s-scared..." he sniffled with lots of fear in his voice. "I'm not ready to die yet..." he whispered, still trembling.

Karin sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine..." she murmured. "What if I give you sedatives, and when you're asleep, I'll examine you?"

"No."

"You're pretty... uh... hard?" Karin said and smiled a bit awkwardly.

Suigetsu muttered something for himself. "FINE!" he cried out. "But only because it's you who're gonna do it, right?" Suigetsu asked nervously.

Karin nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Hozuki."

"I have a firstname, too", the boy said and looked at Karin. "It's Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu..." Karin gave a laugh. "That's a beautiful name."

"It's not like that", Suigetsu said quickly. "I don't like it that much."

"Oh, why?" Karin wondered.

"I don't know..." Suigetsu answered. "I like yours better."


End file.
